The present invention relates to protective end caps for covering exposed ends of tent stakes, and more particularly to tent stake caps which are configured to provide enhanced visibility.
Large tents are typically secured around their perimeters by steel tent stakes, comprising a conical point, a cylindrical shank and a convex head. Tent stakes are usually driven into the ground by repeated hammering of the stake head with a sledge hammer, which often causes the head to develop sharp burrs over time. For safety purposes, it is desirable to minimize the tripping hazards associated with tent stakes by increasing their visibility and providing protection from abrasive contact with burred stake heads. This can be done by providing a protective cover or cap that fits over the stake head, similar to protective caps used on the ends of exposed rebar on construction sites. Optimally, such tent stake caps should be readily attachable and removable, and should incorporate enhanced visibility features.